


Contingent on Context

by jenna_thorn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written as commentfic for gblvr</p></blockquote>





	Contingent on Context

"Damnation, Kavanaugh," McKay snarled, "I will not stand for outright warfare between military and civilian contingents, so quit it."

"Just because they've got you slavering behind that Air _Farce_ pilot, doesn't mean that they don't ... ."

McKay cut him off, "Oh, like we don't perpetuate our own cliches. Sneer at the military contingent all you like, but at least they can tuck their shirts in ..."

_Evan slid his hand under Radek's shirt, pulling it out of his waistband, sliding his fingers in its place, a quick dip, barely daring. Strange that he should be so tentative when Radek had Evan's BDU's unbuttoned and was stroking upward and he kissed along his clean shaven jaw._

"or yank a comb through their hair periodically," McKay continued.

_Evan had both hands in Radek's hair, knocking his glasses askew, moving his big hands almost frantically as they panted, sharing kisses and air. The supply closet shelf was pressing bolts into his back and his trousers were puddled around his knees. Radek smiled a longer, slower kiss against Evan's chin. The skin there was pink from abrasion._

McKay finished, "So why start a battle we won't win? Radek, would it kill you to shave?"

_Lorne swept his hands through his hair to settle it. When Radek did the same to his own, it all stood on end and they both laughed. Lorne rubbed the palm of his hand against his jawline. "Beardburn," he said._

_Radek smiled, "I would apologize, but I do try to speak the truth or stay silent. I could shave."_

_"Then I wouldn't recognize you." Lorne grinned, then straightened and faced the door, becoming once more the American, the soldier, Major E. Lorne, the second in command of the city of Atlantis, and not his Evan, who whispered lewd suggestions in the mess and raced him to a supply closet to wrestle and fumble and kiss and pant among neatly stenciled boxes and empty Pelican cases._

"I am not involving myself in your fight, Rodney," Radek pushed his glasses up on his nose, "I was not sneering at the military at all."

**Author's Note:**

> written as commentfic for gblvr


End file.
